On the Way Down
by Ichiro Kurosaki
Summary: Soon after Ichigo returns from the Soul Society from saving Rukia, the Kurosaki family gets a suprise guest! Who is is? A suprise, of course! HINT: Check the authors name!
1. A Brother's Return

(A.N) Hey guys its Ichiro Kurosaki this is my first attempt at the amazing

Website known as .

I have been reading fanfics for years but I am finally writing one!

If you have any suggestions or ideas please P.M me.

One more thing, I accept constructive criticism but please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but if I did I couldn't make it

Any better J

Chapter one: A brothers return

After the whole save-Rukia-adventure, Ichigo was lying on his bed, quite bored.

When he heard,

"Ichigo, we have a guest! "Yuzu called excitedly up the stairs.

"Coming!" Ichigo yelled back. As he lazily walked towards the stairs, Ichigo

wondered who it could be. "Well I doubt anything could surprise me, after the whole

Shinigami thing" he thought. However optimistic our young substitute was, he was in for a surprise.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room,

Ichigo was met with a face he never though he would see again.

"B..bu…but how...", He stuttered out.

"Hello Ichigo, been awhile hasn't it", the mysterious figure said.

(Flash back)

As a young Ichigo smiled at his mother, his eyes fell on the teen next to them

"Ichiro,isn't mom funny?" he giggled.

The teen had a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah." ,He said. "Mom's hilarious."

(End flash back)

"How are you?", Ichiro cut him off.

I was passing through, And I thought "Why not stop and see my little brother?"

After all it has bean what… six years.

"We thought you died Ichiro!", Yuzu began with tears in her eyes.

"Well I'm back for good, no need to cry." he said,

wiping the tears from her eyes, and sending her a smile.

(End chapter)

A.N Hey guys review let me know what you think.

This chapter was rather short because I wanted to know

What you think of it?


	2. Broken

(A.N) hey guys I checked and I got 31 views YAAAAAY.

Ok so review or comment, if you want longer chapters, new OCS,

Or some romance/action whatever. Send me reviews and will do what gets the most for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Where have you been Ichiro Yuzu asked. You just disappeared one day.

Well..

(Flash back)

As a young Ichigo smiled at his mother, his eyes fell on the teen next to them

"Ichiro" isn't mom funny?

Ichiro had a small smirk on his face, yah he said. Mom's hilarious.

The group continued walking and it started to rain.

Mom, Ichigo said tugging on her dress, there's a girl over there, oh no she's

Going to, Ichigo started to run over to the girl by the river.

"ICHIGO" masaki and Ichiro yelled at him.

Ichigo paid them no attention, and went on running. As he looked at his mother,

He heard a loud noise and suddenly the world was black.

Ichiro saw his mother run after Ichigo. Who was running towards a monster.

Why doesn't he see it, he thought and started to run after them.

Ichiro then felt a sudden pain in his ankle, and looked

Down realizing that it was sprained.

And he was forced to watch as his mother get eaten by the monster,

It looked content and opened a tear in the sky.

Ichiro was so broken, That he diced to run away. So he called the cops and to told them

That someone was murdered here. Then slipped home got all his savings, and left for Tokyo and stayed there for three years.

Then he went to South Korea, and stayed for two and a half years.

For the last six months he has been touring Japan.

(Flash back-end)

I've been to Tokyo, South Korea,

And for the last six months I've been touring Japan,

So here I am.

IM HOME MY BLOVED CHILDREN, Isshin Shouted.

WHOS SHOES ARE THESE, he bellowed.

Storming into the living room, he said

Gasp could it be….ICHIRO!

MASAKI, he squealed our beloved son ichiro has returned to us.

LETS US REJOIECE.

Is he always like this, Ichiro asked Karin. Who had just gotten home,

Pretty much yeah.

Hey Ichiro I've got something for you, Karin said.

Yeah what is it Ichiro, asked curiously.

*SLAP* "OWWWW".

THAT'S FOR LEAVING FOR SIX YEARS.

Sorry, Ichiro said but I'm back now.

Hey Ichiro, ichigo said. I've been wondering were you going to sleep?

Uhhhhhhhh

(End chapter)

(A.N)Hey guys please review now, I'm not one of those people who say "REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER", no your reviews just lift my spirits and make me happy.

Also P.M me id love to hear your suggestions. My beta reader has bean sleeping and won't get up so I'm sorry for the bad grammar and punctuation. ICHIRO KUROSAKI OUT


	3. full

(A.N) I was looking and I saw that there have been 76

views for both of my chapters, and I saw that there were 8 views from

The United Kingdom, 3 from Japan and 3 from Korea.

And you are reading this I love your countries

I have 1 favorite, I am sooo happy! Thanks!

Hey guys I have writers block and I need help.

Please give me ideas like, how Ichiro finds out about the soul society

What is he Human/Quincy/hollow/soul reaper. As soon as I get your ideas I will write a chapter.

This chapter is filler stuff, but still worth a read!

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful manga/anime known as Bleach.

Chapter 3: full

"I guess I could sleep on the couch." Ichiro said slowly.

"Ok, well as long as you got a plan.",Yuzu said.

[Time skip 1 week]

Ichiro sighed "Why are they making me go through high school? I'm 19, I shouldn't have to go through this."

As he pondered this, he heard "GOOD MORNING ICHIRO!"

His father yelled as he came flying through the door.

"DON'T YOU EVER STOP!" Ichiro roared back, flinging his father out the window.

"Ichiro you could have killed me!" his father whined pathetically, though Ichiro had no sympathy for the likes of him. He smirked contentedly, seeing his father sprawled out on the ground below.

Isshin brightened suddenly. "Now for Ichigo!"

As Ichiro tiredly walked down the stairs he heard "GOOD MORNING ICHIG-AHHH!"

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU OLD MAN!" Ichigo shouted.

Ichiro begin to snicker.

"Poor Ichigo." He said with a smirk on his face.

After breakfast Ichiro followed Ichigo out the door.

"So… high school." Ichiro said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah it just down the road." Ichigo replied, looking at his brother warily. He wasn't sure why his brother was back, but maybe this could be a good thing...

[time skip 5 min]/ at school

As they made there way to class and sat down, they saw a young man running towards them.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo shouted. *BLAM* Keigo had an unfortunate run-in with Ichigo's fist.

"ICHIGO YOUR SO MEAN TO ME!" The boy on the floor cried, clutching his stomach.

"Hey, Ichigo, who's your friend?"Mizuri asked.

"I'm Ichiro Kurosaki, Ichigo's older brother." Ichiro introduced himself, watching the scene with amusement. At least his brother has friends, even if they are strange.

"Your Ichigo's older brother?!" a girl with long orange hair asked excitedly, "Thats so cool! I didn't know he had an older brother!"

Ichiro smiled indulgently at the young girl. It was sweet that she was happy, though..."Yes, I've been away..."

Just then a girl with short purple hair walked in and sent a glance their way.

And walked over.

"Hi Ichigo, "she said, "Who is the new kid?"

"He's Ichiro Kurosaki, nice to meet you." He said, with a smirk on his face. Maybe school will be fun...

"Ichiro how are you here?"

His eyes widened.

[End Chapter three]

(A.N) Like I said I still need ideas so send (P.M) me some or review

THANK YOU FOR READING


	4. Secrets Found

(A.N) Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I HATE SCHOOL.

Sorry for the outburst… its just school is retarded…. grrrrrrrrrrr

Anyway enough of the hate, thanks for reading you make me happy!

By the way there was a brake in-between chapter's 2 and 3 he is now sleeping in

His old room sorry *awkwardly stares at camera* * smiles*

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 4 Secrets found

(Last time)

"…Tatsuki…Is that you?"

"Ichiro!" she loudly exclaimed, "Where have you been we all missed you?"

"Heh..heh well….. I'm back now so don't miss me anymore." He mumbled, looking around.

"Say, Ichiro.." the orangett began, "how old are you 16….17?"

"I'm 19 yrs old." He replied, wondering if he was going to have to do this all day. Ho wmany friends does his brother have?

"Then why are you in high school?" she questioned

"Well, I didn't have enough money to take classes for six years." he stated nonchalantly, looking around the room again. It was no big deal. School is boring anyways.

"Ohhh.." she stated concernedly, looking him over. It was obvious that Ichigo was happy to have his brother back, though he kept looking at Ichiro like he expected him to vanish again…She hoped everything worked out between them….

(Time skip end of school)

"Uggh….who knew school could be so boring…." he groaned as he walked home from school.

Suddenly his head jerked up as a loud feral roar echoed through the town. A shiver went down his spine and his heart began to beat quickly. The sound made him afraid…..

He glanced around, wondering why no one else seemed bothered by the noise. Maybe it was a normal occurrence in Karakura town? How much had this place changed?

He debated between investigating and going to his bed….but something in the back of his head told him, go. See what it is.

The noise came again, and he took off at a run, making a sudden decision, completely unaware of the gold eyes watching him.

He came around the corner and saw Ichigo cut a monster down, wearing a black shihakusho and welding a giant black sword.

The monster was huge and unearthly, and it seemed to be the source of the roars. The body of the monster disappeared into thin air, blowing

"What the heck just happened?" he demanded, which slipped out all on its own.

Ichigo whirled around quickly, his eyes widening in shock when he saw his brother standing there. The sword fell limply in his grasp as he demanded as well, "You can see me?"

"Yes…."Ichiro began, staring at his brother suspiciously, "…yes I can. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well….Ichigo began, "I'm supposed to be invisible…"

(Time skip)

"So…what your telling me…"Ichiro said slowly, "Is that this….Shinigami…Rukia, gave you magical powers so you can fight hollows, then she got herself kidnapped, you lost said bowered powers, then went to a mentally unstable clog-wearing-blond-man, got your own powers, stormed the Soul Society, took out a crazy Captain, some lieutenants, kicked her brothers butt, saved Rukia, only for her to stay in the Soul Society…..?" Ichiro finished, a bit dazed.

"….yep" Ichigo nodded, looking at his brother nervously. Did he believe him?

"Wow…." Ichiro said, shaking his head. "So now what…?"

"Ehh I don't know, maybe we'll fight some more hollows, then some creepy evolved hollows." Ichigo smiled.

"Who will kidnap Orihime." Ichiro smiled, laughing. "That's the orange-haired girl, right?"

(Look into future)

"Wait, this is actually happening…" Ichiro said in disbelief, as some pale hollow came and took Orihime away.

"Dang I need to stop joking…bad thing happen….bad things." He muttered to himself.

(Back in the past)

"So what are your other friend's names?" Ichiro asked.

"Well, there is Chad, and he is this big tall Mexican guy…..his real names Sato, but no one calls him that…"

(END)

A.N thanks for reading my awesome fanfic you youthful readers your flames of youth shine brightly!

Digital cookie to anyone who got that.


	5. Get a job

(A.N) Hey guys (and girls) sorry about not uploading in a long time, I got the flu and have been felling like crap recently. So….. Yeah. Hey guys, I've been thinking about writing a story about an OC-Tier pairing.

It would be titled All Hollows Eve. (Idea may change later)

It would be about on All Hollows Eve (Halloween) humans

Can see hollows but no one really care's as the think it's a costume.

So Tier Halibel finds an orphan who follows her around and due to exposure to her

Hollow reiatsu he gets soul powers that are akin to hollows.

P.S I will rewrite this story later

On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Chapter five: Get a job

Saturday Morning

I'm going on a walk, Ichiro shouted. Ok be back in time for diner, Yuzu shouted back.

You got it, he said as he walked out the door. As he walked away from the Kurosaki clinic Ichiro thought to himself "I should get a job". As he casually walked through Karakura town he saw a small shop that had a sign saying "Urahara Shoten".

With a little sign in the window saying "Help needed", perfect he thought.

As he walked in he was greeted by a blond clog warring man.

"Ah Ichigo what brings you to my humble shop today", he said nonchalantly. As he wondered how this strange man knew his brother Ichiro said "Ichigo is my brother my name is Ichiro Kurosaki". I didn't know that Ichigo had a brother the blond man said thoughtfully, well what brings you here today Mr. Kurosaki. I saw the sign in the window

Ichiro answered.

Ah yes we need a new employ well….come on I'll interview you.

(5mins later)

Ah very good Mr. Kurosaki you qualify for this job, please come in after you get done with school tomorrow.

As Ichiro strolled away and heard a beeping he looked down and realized it was almost diner time and ran home. As he reached the door and flung it open Isshin's foot came flying at him as he screamed "WELCOME HOME ICHIRO". Ichiro sidestepped

Isshin's foot and moved to sit at the diner table.

As everyone sat down Ichiro said"I got a job today", he was met with questioning glances and then Ichigo said "really wear at"?

Some shop called "The Urahara Shoten" he replied back the owner seamed to know you.

Ichigo smirked "hey Ichiro remember when I told you about that mentally unstable clog wearing man".

Yeah… he said not liking wear this was going. Well it just so happens he is the owner of the place.

Oh *BLEAP*.

Ichiro watch your language there are children around, Isshin reprimand him.

Next day

As Ichiro began his daily routine, he turned and thought he saw a black cat watching him.

But when he looked back there was nothing there, Interesting he though.

After eating breakfast he and Ichigo walked to school.

(Time skip end of school)

As Ichiro reached the Urahara Shoten he couldn't help but wonder how this day would turn out.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a black cat rubbing his legs purring, he leaned down to pet the cat and said cat jumped into his arms and the blond man came up and said "my, my, Yoruichi I didn't know you had a thing for orangetts.

If it was possible, the cat in his arms shot the blond man a dirty look. Ichiro gently set the cat now known as Yoruichi down. And put on an apron Mr. Urahara gave him,

Then went to go do what he told him to do.

Four hours later a tired Ichiro stumbled in the door and sat down at the diner table.

As he ate all he could think about was a warm shower and his bed.

After his shower, Ichiro walked in his room laid down and was out like a light.

A.N hey guys (and gals) I would like to clarify some things that were kind of fuzzy

In chapter two he says that he will sleep on the couch but then in one week he is in a room on a bed. The answer to this is in the one week span of time he moves back into his own room. Later I will rewrite this and fix all of the bugs.


End file.
